communist_bopfandomcom-20200214-history
People's Republic of China
The 'People's Republic of China '(中华人民共和国 Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguó) is the most populous nation in the world, with a total population of over 1.2 Billion people. It is unofficially lead by Paramount Leader Deng Xiaoping , and is the sphere leader for the ideology which shares his name, Dengism. Its capital city is Beijing. History After a near complete victory by the Communist Party of China in the Chinese Civil War, revolutionary leader Mao Zedong proclaimed the People's Republic of China (PRC) from atop Tianmen. In the 1950's and 1960's, China and the USSR diverged in regards to Marxist ideology, until Mao denounced the Soviet brand of Marxism-Leninism, and formed his own ideology, Maoism. This event is known as the Sino-Soviet Split. Under Mao's leadership, China would undergo such policies as the Great Leap Forward, the Anti-Rightist Campaign of 1957-58, and the Cultural Revolution. While modern Chinese Maoists would call these events great successes of Marxism, most Chinese today regard them as failures. Mao would also organize the annexation of Hong Kong and Taiwan during the early seventies, while the West was collapsing. Mao Zedong's death was followed by a power struggle between the Gang of Four, Hua Guofeng, and eventually Deng Xiaoping. Deng would maneuver himself to the top of China's leadership by 1980. At the Third Plenum of the Eleventh National Party Congress Central Committee, Deng embarked China on the road to Economic Reforms and Openness (改革开放 Gaige Kaifang), policies that began with the de-collectivization of the countryside, followed with industrial reforms aimed at decentralizing government controls in the industrial sector. This would mark the beginning of Dengist rule in China. The death of former Communist Party General Secretary Hu Yaobang in April 1989 sparked the radicalization of many student activist movements. Some argued that the man, a radical Dengist, had been unfairly removed from power in 1987 by conservative elements of government still sympathetic to Maoism. Others claimed that the main was "the most revisionist man in China", and that his "laxness" and "bourgeois-style liberalization" are exactly the opposite of what modern China needs more of. This culminated in the Tienanmen Square Protests of 1989, also known as the June Fourth Incident, a series of student-lead Maoist demonstrations in Beijing. These protests, receiving broad support from former peasants and urban Maoist intellectuals, exposed deep splits in the Chinese Communist Party. The leaders of the protests called for a reversal of Dengist reforms, and for "A Communist Party Without Revisionist Corruption". Government leaders condemned the protests as "counter-revolutionary riots" sparked by "Indian influence and agitation". While initially taking a conciliatory attitude, the government decided to crack down violently on the protestors on the day of June 4th. The incident was decried by Maoists over the world as the "Tianmen Square Massacre" or the "June 4 Massacre". In the aftermath, all Maoist-leaning elements were purged from the Chinese government. Foreign Relations China is bordered to the north by the USSR and Mongolia, to the east by Korea, and by many nations to the south. The most prominent of these southern nations is India, which took up leadership of Maoism after China abandoned it. As the leader of the Dengist sphere, China is allies with Laos, Kampuchea, and Indonesia.